bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Arts
The Dark Arts is the collective magic type used by Umbra Witches, originating from their contracts with Infernal Demons, residents of the realm known as Inferno.Bayonetta Usage Known to be at it's peak of power during a full moon Bayonetta - Antonio's Notebook: "I have already described how the Umbra Witches drew their power from the darkness, and Lumen Sages from the light; however, I have not mentioned how these powers were at their greatest during full moon or at the peak of the sun’s ascent.", the Dark Arts allows a witch to channel magical power gained from demonic powers of Infernal Demons similar to the sage's Light Arts, in which channels power from the Laguna. Techniques Beast Within Beast Within is a technique that turns the user into various animals. Transformations differ from each user. Witch Walk Allows a witch to walk on walls during a full moon. Created from a pact of a demon whose power allows them to defy gravity, this technique is considered indispensable though it's high applications and requirement of the full moon made it a technique that killed countless witches during training. Wicked Weaves Wicked Weaves are a type of attack that can be executed by powerful Umbra Witches to summon forth Infernal Demons by using their hair as a conduit. Bayonetta's Wicked Weaves usually summon the massive limbs of Madama Butterfly, the demoness she has made a pact with, while Jeanne's Wicked Weaves usually summon the limbs of Madama Styx to aid her. The farther into a combo a Wicked Weave is produced, the more powerful it becomes. Infernal Weaves Infernal Weave is an attack which is used as a combo finisher when in Umbran Climax. This move quickly summons an Infernal Demon to preform a brutal attack even stronger than a Wicked Weave. Serious Mode Serious Mode is a technique of the dark arts that only appears in the first Bayonetta game. In Bayonetta 2, it has been replaced by Umbran Climax. It is a temporary ability that enables an Umbra Witch to fight at her strongest. Umbran Climax Umbran Climax (also called Supercharge) is a technique similar to Serious Mode that allows a user to use the strongest of their techniques at the expense of their magical power for a short duration of time. Torture Attacks "Torture angels by summoning various devices from the underworld, which were once used to hunt the witches. These devices are infested with curses of slain witches that will magnify the power to terminate the angels." Allows Bayonetta and other Umbra Witches to summon an ancient device that was once used to torture fellow Witches during the Witch Hunts. Giving Bayonetta and Jeanne the ability to use them instead on their enemies. Witch Time Witch Time is the name of an ancient art used by powerful Umbra Witches to slow down time to a fraction of its normal pace. This allows the user to bypass their opponent's defenses and execute combinations of attacks and other feats that would otherwise be impossible to do in normal speed. References Site Navigation Category:Story Category:Witches Category:Techniques Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Jeanne's weapons Category:Bayonetta's Weapons Category:Abilities